Do modo trouxa
by Beh.Oliveira
Summary: Harry, Rony e Hermione estão de férias de Hogwarts, onde passarão cursando o sexto ano. Nessa noite, irão juntos com a companhia de Fred, Jorge, e Gina para uma festa noturna em Londres, onde muitas coisas acontecerão, sentimentos serão revelados e atitudes serão tomadas. Eles vão se surpreender como uma noite no mundo trouxa pode ser.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Rony e Hermione

Do modo trouxa

A noite já chegara à Toca e a constante movimentação em dois quartos chama atenção. O barulho percorre em um cômodo junto com pessoas indo e vindo:

\- Mione, tem certeza de que eu fico melhor com o sapato preto? – diz Gina olhando-se pela milésima vez no espelho para conferir sua aparência.

\- Eu já disse, mas vou repetir: Gina, você está linda. – Hermione fala enquanto finaliza a sua maquiagem – Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, ele também vai te achar linda.

\- HERMIONE! –Gina protesta e sua amiga ri de sua defensiva. – Eu nem estava pensando nisso.

\- Mesmo assim; eu conheço meu melhor amigo e sei que ele vai ficar boquiaberto quando te ver.

\- E eu conheço meu irmão, Hermione.

Hermione fica ruborizada com o comentário repentino de Gina e prefere, assim, ignorá-lo.

\- Vocês dois são inacreditáveis, tentam evitar o que sentem um pelo outro em vez de simplesmente ...

\- Nada. – interrompe Hermione firmemente – Simplesmente nada, Gina. Rony e eu somos apenas amigos, isso foi deixado claro por todos esses anos, sempre tivemos muitas brigas e ele sempre me achou muito irritante.

\- Irritante? Mione, meu irmão não sabe nem lidar com a sua fome, imagina com os seus sentimentos – as duas riem e Gina se vira para finalizar o seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo – Eu concordo que vocês briguem bastante, mas você não percebe como ele te olha? Toda vez que você passa ou ri, imediatamente ele cora e tenta desviar o olhar; ele até foi pego durante a Armada de Dumbledore, quando tentava fazer o feitiço do patrono olhando para você.

\- Isso é sério? – ela está em choque – Mas esse tempo todo...

\- Mione, preste atenção; se você espera que o Rony venha até você e se declare, temo em lhe informar que irá se decepcionar, o Rony é tímido, inseguro e você sabe disso.

O relógio bate. Já são onze horas da noite.

\- Meu Deus! – exclama Gina – Estamos muito atrasadas, vamos e quando chegarmos, conversamos.

Gina pega as bolsas e puxa a sua amiga pelo braço, é nítida a confusão na cabeça de Hermione.

A noite avança pela Toca e dessa vez o barulho vem do quarto ao lado oposto, há pessoas indo e vindo:

\- Elas estão demorando demais, já estamos meia hora atrasados – diz Harry olhando impaciente para seu relógio.

Harry e Rony que estavam de férias de Hogwarts, onde passariam cursando o sexto ano, estavam no centro do quarto de Rony acompanhados por Jorge e Fred. Todos estão muito bem vestidos, particularmente caracterizados para o mundo trouxa.

\- Vocês têm certeza que conseguem aparatar acompanhados? – diz Rony mostrando uma demasiada preocupação com a aparatação que fará junto aos irmãos.

\- Não precisa ficar com medo, maninho – caçoando, fala Jorge – Não se lembra de que passamos de primeira no teste?!

\- E como não há outra escolha para vocês, – continua Fred – terão que se contentar com isso. Aliás, alguns dedos a menos não fazem falta a ninguém.

Os gêmeos riem com a expressão aterrorizada que agora estampa o rosto do irmão caçula.

\- Por enquanto; - Harry o responde – esse ano, em Hogwarts, começam as aulas de aparatação para o sexto ano e então não teremos que nos submeter à falta de alguns dedos.

Eles são interrompidos por uma batida suave a porta e com uma resposta incentivadora entram Hermione e Gina.

A demora mostra-se justificada, elas se apresentam impecáveis e majestosas.

Por um momento o embaraço percorreu todo o quarto, onde não poderia deixar de se notar de que os olhos de Rony ficaram vidrados na amiga e um leve rubor percorreu a face do menino, seus pensamentos já não eram mais controlados e talvez, por um breve segundo tenha admitido que seu coração acelerara e que a respiração ali se tornara difícil, era isso, ela estava maravilhosa. Já seu amigo, o qual foi pego por uma surpresa semelhante, ficara admirado pela beleza, até hoje não revelada, de Gina.

Elas, que nada perceberam, não conseguiam conter a excitação para o evento para qual iriam.

Teriam planejado na semana anterior uma noite isolada de diversão - decidiram ir, então, a uma balada trouxa. Devido ao problema de que eram menores de idade (exceto os gêmeos) poderiam, com a ajuda da magia de Fred e Jorge, conseguir entrar.

\- Já que estamos todos aqui, não vamos nos atrasar mais. – disse Jorge apressando o grupo.

Eles se dirigiram ao fim da área da Toca e aparataram, Jorge levando Hermione e Gina, e Fred acompanhado pelos os dois garotos. Ao chegarem, estavam num beco próximo e Rony ficou aliviado ao verificar que todos os seus dedos permaneceram em sua mão.

Por fim, começaram a caminhar em direção a balada; Rony que nada gostou dos olhares invulgares direcionados as duas garotas, se manteve numa distância muito próxima a elas. Ao chegarem puseram seu plano premeditado em ação, passando pelos seguranças, os gêmeos exclamaram juntos " Confundus ", e assim os seis amigos passaram por dois homens muito abobados e que nada sabiam no momento. Ao entrarem, se depararam com uma comum festa noturna de Londres, que nada era surpreendente a Harry e Hermione - mesmo que nunca tivessem frequentado tal tipo de lugar, de nada esperariam ao contrário ; já isso não pode se enquadrar aos quatro Weasleys ali presentes. O encanto se dispersou pelos quatro quantos do salão, era surpreendente como os trouxas conseguiam tal riqueza de lugar sem a presença da magia; era tudo muito belo, iluminado e de outro mundo.

\- UAU! – exclamou Gina impressionada com o local – Isso tudo é incrível.

\- Realmente, tudo está muito incrível – concordou Harry que também gostara do ambiente. – Vou buscar algumas bebidas, já volto.

Harry se direcionou para o bar acompanhado por Rony enquanto todos foram para a pista de dança. Rony que ainda se encontrava imerso na beleza do local, pousou seus olhos na garota mais bela em sua opinião, ela dançava junto com a caçula dos Weasleys e se divertia ao som da música, seu sorriso se misturava com suas risadas, os quais causavam uma ardência no coração de Rony que ele não compreendia. Harry, que notou tais olhares, sorriu para si e resolveu arriscar:

\- Talvez você devesse chamá-la para dançar.

Rony engasgou-se.

\- Eu não estava olhando para ela! Eu estou olhando para Gina, não gosto do jeito que esses trouxas a encaram.

Harry ri e prefere mudar de assunto, já que percebe o desconforto do amigo e também não quer se aprofundar no assunto '' olhares invulgares direcionados à Gina ''. Eles pedem as bebidas, e Rony se diverte com os nomes que os trouxas dão a elas.

Enquanto Harry e Rony estão no bar, Hermione e o restante dos Weasleys se divertem no centro da pista de dança. O local está muito animado, muitas pessoas se movimentam ao ritmo da música e irradiam felicidade. Hermione e Gina dançam juntas enquanto conversam:

\- Esse lugar é maravilhoso, é magnifico. Foi excelente a sua ideia de nos trazer aqui, Mione.

\- Achei que depois de tudo que passamos, precisávamos um pouco de distração e de divertimento.

As duas dançam juntas enquanto dois casais se aproximam delas, o que lhes causam grande surpresa já que os gêmeos Weasleys mal chegaram e apresentam companhias belíssimas aos seus lados.

\- Vocês não iam apenas ao banheiro? – Pergunta Hermione incrédula.

\- Nos tempos de hoje não podemos perder tempo, Mione - fala Fred sem tirar os olhos de sua companhia.

Todos riem e são interrompidos pela chegada de Rony e Harry que trazem as bebidas.

\- Vocês têm que ver o nome que esses trouxas dão às bebidas – diz Rony não notando a presença de mais pessoas na roda.

\- Por que o espanto, esses nomes são tão comuns?- fala uma das mulheres – E trouxas?

Rony ao notar a confusão que se meteu, olha para seus amigos em busca de ajuda:

\- É apenas uma brincadeira do meu irmão, ele não costuma sair muito. Meio esquisito, sabe?! – fala Fred.

\- Bem esquisito mesmo.

Rony se sente ofendido pelo comentário do casal, mas é interrompido por Jorge que sugere uma dança para as duas belas mulheres; acompanhado por Fred, eles se direcionam para a pista de dança.

\- Eles me chamaram de esquisito? – pronuncia Rony ofendido – Eu não sou esquisito! Esses trouxas que são esquisitos, com essas bebidas estranhas e roupas estranhas!

\- Ron, se acalme – Hermione se aproxima dele e encosta gentilmente sua mão em seu braço, o que faz Rony se virar rapidamente em direção ao contato e em resposta, Hermione retira a sua mão envergonhada com a mesma rapidez do olhar de Rony – Esqueça isso, foi apenas um mal entendido.

Por breves segundos os dois se entreolharam ruborizados, Mione ficava mordendo seus lábios superiores com força, enquanto Rony mexia em seus cabelos ruivos constantemente; a tensão pairava no ar.

Percebendo tal situação, Harry distribui as bebidas que trouxe do bar, três cervejas e um refrigerante para Gina, claro.

\- O que é isso? – pergunta Gina, notando a diferença nítida da sua bebida em relação a dos amigos.

\- Ah, é refrigerante. É muito bom, não se preocupe – responde Harry brevemente.

\- Tenho certeza que é. Mas por que não estou tomando o mesmo que vocês?

\- Achamos melhor pegar algo sem álcool para você.

\- Acharam melhor? Por quê? – diz Gina indignada – Sou apenas um ano mais nova que vocês.

\- Ele tem razão Gina– fala Hermione – Todos nós, tecnicamente, não temos idade para tomar algo alcoólico no mundo dos trouxas, iremos apenas terminar essa cerveja e depois todos beberemos refrigerante.

\- Isso é sério? – Rony se pronuncia pela primeira vez naquela conversa, ainda estava meio constrangido com a situação que a pouco acontecera com a sua melhor amiga – Ficaremos tomando apenas essa bebida estranha à noite inteira?

\- Sim, Rony! Algum problema? – disse Hermione incisivamente.

\- Okay, Mione. – Rony levante as duas mãos, em sinal de rendição – Beberemos apenas água se quiser.

Rony, Harry e Gina riem da brincadeira de Rony, o que desarma sutilmente Hermione. Ela se distrai com a risada encantadora de Ron, ele está tão diferente essa noite, muito bonito, não que ele não fosse bonito todos os dias, não que ela o achasse bonito todos os dias; aquilo tudo estava confundindo ela.

E não era apenas ela que se sentia confusa, Harry não entedia porque não conseguia tirar os olhos da irmã mais nova dos Weasleys, ela estava tão diferente essa noite, mas ela não podia ser diferente para ele em noite alguma, porque afinal, era como se fosse à irmã mais nova dele também.

Gina estava aproveitando a festa, ainda se admirara com algo tão bonito, tudo estava muito perfeito, inclusive o melhor amigo de seu irmão, que para ela continuara sem a notar.

Já Rony estava entretido em momentos que tivera com a sua melhor amiga, toda vez que a olhava sentia algo estranho, algo que já sentiu outras vezes, mas está tão frequente essa noite. Não entende muito bem o que está acontecendo. E, será que era ele ou aquela boate estava tão quente assim?

Todos são retirados de seus pensamentos retóricos quando os gêmeos se aproximam animados, já não estão mais acompanhados.

\- Maninho! – dizem juntos.

\- Você não acreditar – Fred fala animado – Nem eu acreditei muito, mas aquila menina maravilhosa gostou muito de você.

Fred apontou para uma bela menina, provavelmente mais velha que Ron, com cabelos negros na altura do ombro e com sorriso muito bonito que estava direcionado a ele. Todos olharam para a menina, inclusive Hermione.

\- Sabemos que você é meio lentinho, Rony – diz um dos gêmeos – Mas o que está esperando? Vá falar com ela.

Rony que parece meio embaraçoso com a situação, olha para Mione que acabara de desviar o olhar e encara os próprios pés e depois olha para menina de cabelos negros no outro lado da boate e, assim, olha novamente para os gêmeos e fala:

\- Me desejem boa sorte. – e assim sai em direção à menina de cabelos negros deixando a roda de amigos.

Hermione encara as costas de Rony enquanto ele se vai em direção ao outro lado da boate. Os gêmeos, que nada perceberam, continuam falando com a irmã e decidem a levar com eles para a pista de dança; Gina olha para Mione preocupada, mas esta retribui o olhar e diz com os lábios ''eu estou bem'' e, assim, Gina se junta aos gêmeos a pista de dança.

Depois de todos irem, Harry se vira para Mione e pergunta:

\- Você está bem?

Antes de respondê-lo, Mione olha em direção ao outro lado da boate e vê Rony conversando descontraidamente com a menina de cabelos negros. É impressão dela ou eles estão perto demais?

\- Eu preciso de uma bebida mais forte – Hermione fala decididamente para Harry enquanto se encaminha para o bar.

\- Mione, pensei que não fossemos beber. – Harry diz preocupado.

\- Isso não importa mais.


	2. Capítulo 2: Uma conversa de bar

\- O que você sugere? – Hermione diz apontando para o cardápio estendido no bar.

\- Eu sugiro que você beba água.

Hermione lança um olhar sério para Harry e decide, assim, ignorá-lo.

\- Você pode me trazer um pouco disso? – Hermione aponta insegura para o garçom uma bebida no cardápio e, ele rapidamente se prontifica em atendê-la.

\- O que você pediu? – pergunta Harry.

\- Uma bebida que vi minha prima mais velha tomando numa festa, ela parecia gostar.

Enquanto eles esperam, Hermione continua a encarar o outro lado da boate e o que vê não a agrada. Harry, que percebe a cara indignada da amiga, olha também em direção ao outro lado da boate e o que vê deixa-o boquiaberto.

\- Onde eles estão indo?! – pergunta Hermione aumentando, talvez, um pouco seu tom de voz.

Os dois estão encarando Rony e a bela menina de cabelos negros, que agora saem apressados para algum lugar longe dali. Rony a guia, segurando a sua mão gentilmente; esse detalhe não escapa dos olhos de Hermione. As bebidas chegam - dois shots de tequila - o garçom anuncia, Mione vira-se em direção ao bar com os olhos vagos e a respiração ofegante, algo queima dentro dela, é tão sufocante, tão desagradável, ela não consegue respirar, os seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

As mãos de Mione encostam, sem querer, em uma das bebidas, ela as olha fixamente e então pega com tudo o primeiro copinho e o bebe rápido demais e antes que possa pensar no que está fazendo já tinha bebido o segundo shot.

\- Me traga mais duas, por favor. – Hermione fala para o garçom, ela ainda mantém a sua cabeça abaixada.

\- Mione, isso vai te fazer mal! – diz Harry preocupado.

Então, Harry pôde olhar para Hermione pela primeira vez depois do ocorrido com Rony e a bela mulher de cabelos negros; ele nunca a tinha visto assim, algo no olhar dela mostrava o quanto ela estava machucada, o que acabava machucando ele também. Tudo aquilo era péssimo para ele, queria ficar feliz por seu melhor amigo, já que ele não tinha muitas experiências com garotas; mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito triste por Mione, ela podia não admitir, mas estava claro para ele, como seu melhor amigo e quase um irmão, que ela gostava do Ron mais do que imaginava. Assim, as bebidas chegam novamente para Mione e ele não tem coragem de repreendê-la por isso.

Enquanto Hermione continuava se ocupando com seus shots, Harry se distraiu com um casal no centro da pista de dança, a luz parecia iluminá-los mais que os outros casais e a música, Harry podia jurar, que tinha sido feito para eles; ao prestar mais atenção, notou que aquele casal era Gina e um rapaz que ele desconhecia. Aquilo fez Harry se sentir um pouco desconfortável e um pouco inconformado com a maneira que os dois sorriam um para o outro. Gina estava perfeita aquela noite e, Harry entendia a atenção que ela chamava para si, mas aquele rapaz era muito velho para ela e, para Harry o seu cabelo era arrumado demais, cheio de gel para controlar os fios rebeldes e aquela camiseta que usava tinha um "decote" exagerado; ele era ridículo. Por que Gina sorria daquele jeito para ele e não sorria assim para Harry?

\- Mione! – Harry a chama - Olha como a Gina está dançando com aquele garoto estranho.

Hermione se vira em direção ao casal no centro da pista de dança e os vê dançando numa sintonia surpreendente.

\- Parece que todos os Weasleys irão se dar bem essa noite – ela diz amargamente e, então, toma mais um shot de tequila.

Harry parece ainda mais incomodado com o casal depois do comentário de Hermione e os continua encarando emburrado enquanto bebe a sua outra cerveja. Hermione que nada percebe da atitude do amigo, fala:

\- Eu sou tão burra Harry!

\- Mione, você pode ser tudo, menos burra.

\- Como eu pude acreditar que ele pudesse olhar para mim de uma maneira diferente! – Hermione falava alto e sobre um assunto que nunca era mencionado. Naquela altura o álcool já estava fazendo efeito – E ainda teve aquela história sobre o Patrono. Sabe o que é, Harry?! MENTIRA.

Harry não estava entendo sobre o que exatamente Mione estava falando, mas entendeu que já estava na hora de afastá-la daqueles shots.

\- Ele é um mulherengo, Harry. UM ABESTADO! Se eu pudesse eu bateria nele – Mione dá um tapa com toda sua força no balcão do bar para demonstrar que não estava brincando e isso faz com que Harry de um pulo, assustado.

Harry prefere não defender seu amigo porque provavelmente apanharia de Hermione naquele momento, então continua tomando sua bebida em grandes goles. Eles são interrompidos por um garoto que estava o tempo todo ao lado deles e que eles não notaram.

\- Você é meio estressada – fala o garoto de uma maneira arrastada – Mione, certo?

\- Sabia que é muito mal educado ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros? – Hermione fala grossamente.

\- Não me entenda mal, mas você estava falando um pouco alto; era impossível não ouvir. Aliás, eu sou Charles.

\- Seu nome é o mesmo que o do príncipe, mas você não parece ser daqui – mesmo bêbada, ela consegue presar muita atenção aos detalhes.

\- Sou francês, mas meus pais são fãs da monarquia – fala sorrindo para ela – Por que você não se acalma e vem dançar comigo?

\- Eu estou meio que ocupada agora – ela dá um sorriso frio para ele.

Hermione observa Charles com mais atenção dessa vez percebe que o garoto não é feio, na verdade, é bem bonito. Tinha olhos cor de mel, apresentava um bronzeado que deixava sua pele ainda mais dourada, seu cabelo era enrolado e cortado de uma maneira que o deixava muito charmoso e seu sorriso, Mione poderia dizer, era muito simpático. A sua análise é interrompida pela chegada inesperada de Ron que estava um pouco ofegante, vê-lo fez seu coração se apertar e conseguiu deixá-la sem ação por um momento. Por apenas um momento.

\- Pessoal, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês! – Ron fala cansado, parece que ele tinha corrido quilômetros.

\- Agora você quer a minha ajuda, WESASLEY-MAL-CARÁTER?! – Hermione estava furiosa como nunca, ela irradiava ódio pelo olhar.

Rony não entendeu o comentário de Hermione e olhou para Harry em busca de uma explicação que não fora dada, já que Harry continuava tomando sua cerveja distraidamente enquanto olhava para o centro da pista de dança. Ron voltou-se novamente para a amiga pronto para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, foi ai que notou a presença de um cara ao lado dela.

\- Quem é esse? – Rony questiona Hermione, o que não a agrada nem um pouco.

\- Mesmo que isso não seja da sua conta, Rony; ele é um amigo – ela fala enquanto entrelaça seu braço ao de Charles.

Rony não gostou daquele amigo de Hermione, principalmente do jeito que ele olhava para ela. Aquela história estava confusa, Mione parecia diferente, falava alto, um pouco enrolado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ficava tocando desnecessariamente naquele cara, o que deixava Rony muito incomodado, com raiva, tinha até vontade de afastá-la imediatamente daquele cara. Será que ele estava sentindo ciúmes de Hermione?

Os pensamentos de Rony são distraídos por um toque em seu braço; Anna, a bela mulher de cabelos negros tinha acabado de chegar e estava ao seu lado.

\- Você saiu tão apressado de lá. O que aconteceu, Ron? – Ana passa gentilmente sua mão no rosto de Rony; tal ato deixa-o vermelho.

Harry observa o iminente desastre que está prestes a acontecer, bebendo outra cerveja em grandes goles. A face de Hermione queima, seu peito infla e ela se sente enjoada com a cena que vê.

\- Charles, já estou cansada de ficar aqui, vamos dançar.

Antes de sair, olha mais uma vez em direção a Rony e o vê de mãos dadas com a garota de cabelos negros; ela sente como se fosse chorar de novo, mas dessa vez, talvez por causa de todos aqueles shots que tinha tomado, vira-se em direção a Charles e o beija rapidamente, conseguindo sentir as lágrimas que não segurou espalhando-se pelo seu rosto.

Ao ver isso, Harry engasga-se com a cerveja e Ron, larga a mão de Anna que estava segurando desajeitadamente e serra os punhos prontos para avançar a qualquer hora.


End file.
